A Pidgeot's Flight
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: One-Shot. Just another normal morning. The sun's raise witnesses the flight of a Pidgeot. Short story coming from my fascination towards Flying.


A/N: Hey there! This is just something that came into my mind as a rush, I simply needed to take it out.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A Pidgeot's Flight

Pidgeot stood in her branch on the very top of her world. The spot where the whole forest could be seen, in the tallest tree around. The early morning wind blew and slightly whistled while making her feathers wave giving a pleasant sensation. The fresh air was cold, but sill comforting.

The place was calm and quiet, with the exception of some other bird pokémon waking up and singing to the morning. The trees shook like in show motion. And the pleasant warmth from the sun reached her body, merging with the wind to create a perfect status for her.

She knew it was time, time to start a new day. Another day of freedom. Time to see life move around her and be part of a changing world, time to be one with the full of life forest. She stared at the sky above her with admiration, a clear blue sky with just the needed clouds to make it a astonishing scenery. Then, she closed her eyes and took a step towards nothing, she fell off her tree.

The huge falling reminded her of her childhood. As a Pidgey about to take her first flight, the father had comforted her, and encouraged the jump. She had given a single step, just like that moment. That emptiness in her stomach, the air around her increased the speed as the fall continued. And a powerful force grew inside her, instinct appeared like a lifting pressure and made her little body turn around, open her wings, and fly under her father's watch. Her surprise and joy made presence as she flapped her wings and flew...

This time it was different.

Pidgeot felt the same strength grow in her but it did not come from instinct now. It was life. Life flowing through her veins, reaching every part of her body, every fiber, every feather.

As every morning her heart raced, she knew the floor was close now. She opened her eyes wide and saw the world rush around her with the fall. Her muscles worked to make the body turn with grace, she waited a second more, to feel the wind against her body which caused the most pleasant sensation she could imagine. She then opened her wings.

Air in her wings stopped the rush down while Pidgeot let out a loud squawk. Letting her feelings of joy outburst with a noise that came from her very soul. In the meanwhile, her body had stopped to fall, she was now gliding in the wind with her wings wide open.

There it was again, the feeling most birds forget about, but she did not. The reason why she let her body fall before flying in the air: Freedom. Pidgeot would not ask for anything better than the feeling of her wings flapping to gain altitude, her body flowing naturally with a glide.

Her speed made a few leaves from near trees fall down as she passed by. After gaining even more speed she rose up to the sky and spun gracefully before getting even higher than the spot where she started. The speed faded to be replaced with the warmth from the sun, more intense this time. Pidgeot could have swore that time had stopped for a few seconds.

All those sensations inside of her where enough reason to be alive. To wake up every nothing and know it would be a good day. And the next one would be as outstanding. Her head rose and smelled fresh air once more.

Her mechanical wing flapping, along with the heat took her back to reality and she smiled. Her eyes shined with overwhelming life concentrating in her soul, and then she dove. Back to the peaceful forest that gave her food, space, and a home. The kind of life that she would not replace even if she could.

Her heart pounded as she flew her way towards another day of freedom and joy...

She soared her way towards future...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that was all. I simply needed to get that out. This took about an hour to write. It was truly an hour of inspiration.

I'm ready to accept any kind of comments you want to shoot at me.

Pidgeot has always been one of my favorite Flying Types, you know. Also, the whole idea of flying... It makes my mind be marveled. I think if I could pick a life as an animal I'd be a bird.

I won't bore you anymore, hope you enjoyed this brief read.

- Fenrir


End file.
